The Chaotis
by girl1213
Summary: An AU universe where Chaotic players are in fact the sixth tribe of Perim known as the Chaotis.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Awakening

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: None (technically)

Words: 352

Rating: G

Summary: Tom Major writes in his journal about the Awakening of the First Generation and the following discovery of Chaotic.

* * *

"200 years ago, my great-grandparents awoke from what my Tribe calls "The Deep Sleep" in cave in the Tutela Mountains. They weren't sure where they were or how they got there. But they knew their names, the names of the people they knew around them, and a word: Chaotic.

The cavern held many people, hundreds, maybe a thousand. But they were all in the same state. No one knew what was going on, or why it was happening. They all had this sense that something bad had happened and, only just now, the danger had passed and that they were the survivors. But of what? No one could remember.

It soon became apparent how bad the memory loss was. No one knew if they had families before them. They did not know how they knew each other. They did not even know if they had a home or what they truly were.

There was panic, fear, confusion among them, but an even greater loss of what they were supposed to do now. They did not know if it was even safe for them to leave the cavern.

But then a brave group of seven stood up and volunteered to explore the tunnels beyond the cavern to see where they were and if it was safe to leave the sanctuary of the cave.

It took a long time, many hours or possibly a whole day, before the seven found a way out of the mountains. But what they found once they left the tunnels had astonished them beyond belief.

It was city, a great city sitting amongst a vast valley surrounded by the mountains and forests with a lake stationed in the center of the valley. They could see seven rivers connected to this lake, for which the centerpiece of the city stood atop, and they disappearing into and beyond the mountains and the forests.

It was only then that the seven realized what "Chaotic" meant. Chaotic was the name of this city:

The name of their home."

- _From the journal of Tom Majors, apprentice Healer, trainee of the Gaia Battle Gear, and novice Chaotic Game Battler_

* * *

**Geography Info:**

The Tutela Mountains - these mountains are the unnamed mountains you see the background of Chaotic

The Forests - the large area of trees across the borders of Chaotic that the mountains do not cover

The Lake - the large pool of water, of which, the PortCourt is surrounded by

The Rivers - the seven rivers that divide Chaotic into seven sectors

**Note:** Tutela is based off the word "Tutelar" or "Tutelary" which means "One that serves as a guardian or protector"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: His Dream

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Tom Majors

Words: 1,246

Rating: G

Summary: As he tries to do his Healer studies, Tom dreams of Perim

* * *

Tom glared at the smoking remnants of his attempted potion. Foul-smelling green fumes drafted as innocent as can be up into the air, filling the area around his lab table with a smell that reminded the young Chaotis of dirty socks and old fish before being carried away outside the nearby open window. Frustrated, Tom growled low in his throat as he fanned/batted the stray fumes away from his nose.

"Just great," Tom sighed, picking up the mixing bowl that held his ruined potion.

Earlier in the day, he had made a deal with his trainer, who had forcibly dragged him by his ear away from playing a game of Chaotic online with one of his fellow apprentices of whom he had promised a match. His trainer had scolded at him for falling behind on his Apprentice Healer studies to continuously play the game in Chaotic's lone Alpha Drone. While she understood the importance of the game was to the Tribe, especially to younger generations, she also said that the game was no excuse to not do his studies.

Tom knew and understood that. He really did want to become a Healer. His tribe needed healers, especially skilled ones, in order to continue to survive against injury and diseases, both old and new. It helped that Tom enjoyed helping people. His greatest stratification came from seeing how his efforts helped anyone in distress, be it in illness or just needing a supporting helping hand.

But Tom was also a young teenage boy. And, like many Chaotis youths be it a boy or a girl, he had sense of adventure. As much he wanted to learn healing arts, he was not a bookworm type to just be content at siting around learning and employing his professional skill at home. He needed action and excitement in his life as well as the need to see beyond the borders of his homeland.

The Chaotic game would supply him with just that.

Besides the compelling fun and entertainment the game produced for both player and viewer alike, the game was, buried behind the fun and thrills, also a test of survival skill and knowledge.

For beyond the safety of Chaotic was the world of Perim, a land filled with beauty, mystery, and danger. But it seemed most of the danger came not from Perim itself, but its four tribes: the strong and just Overworlders, the intimidating and ruthless Underworlders, the group-oriented Danians and the cunning Mipedians.

For as long as the Chaotis have been awake, the four tribes have been at war with one another. But apparently their war had been going on long before the Chaotis even awoke two centuries (or 500 solans, according to the other Tribes) before. But as to what or why they were fighting for, Tom himself did not know; but arguably, before he became serious with his healing studies, he was a rather lazy student, especially when it came to history beyond the Chaotis's short and little-known past. And Tom was more than willing to admit, with a certain level of maturity, that he had fallen asleep a lot during those lectures during his primary education.

But it was obvious to him even as a young child that, in comparison to the other Tribes, his people, including himself, were weak, especially in their physical strength and smaller statures when compared to the might and stature of Perim's creatures. A Chaotis could easily be overpowered and outrun by any creature of any Tribe.

To make matters worse for them, Chaotis could not use Mugic, a supernatural power made from the use of music and supernatural or force of nature agencies. Creatures from all four of the tribes could naturally or be trained to use Mugic, though it seemed the Danians had the least amount of creatures who had any ability to yield mugic. But no matter what tribe the creatures came from, all users of this almost paranormal power were called Mugicians, and the Chaotis were warned to be careful around them for their spells could do both serious harm and support on anyone depending on the Mugic spell used.

And to further rub salt on a wound, the Chaotis did not even have element affinities or abilities in-bred or otherwise. Their elemental "affinities" had to come from special enchantments placed upon small lightweight pieces of armor that consisted of fingerless gauntlets or gloves, boots, bracelets, greaves, rings, bracers and belts. Tom wasn't too sure how the enchanting worked, but his best friend, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, would know as he was apprenticed in enchantments.

But despite having these enchanted armor accessories, the Chaotis Tribe's obvious physical and mugical disadvantages convinced the other Tribes that they were not a major threat to the Tribes themselves, and that involving them in their four-way war would be waste in the end. And as such, most of the tribes' members did not want to be bothered or have anything to do with them. In fact, the term "meddler" was often used to describe them and that was one of the nicer words.

And yet…

The corners of Tom's lips drifted upward in an almost dreamy thought of Perim as he carefully disposed the ruined remains of his potion.

But even if his thoughts were elsewhere, he made sure a reasonably good amount of his focus was on his task. He did not want to throw the city into another city-wide panic because he unwittingly poisoned the city's water pipes with a not-properly disposed ruined potion.

Even though she knew it was an accident, his Trainer still unleashed her wrath and disappointment upon him. The memory of the punishment she had him endure still caused him to shiver in revulsion.

After that, Tom never wanted to anger or disappoint her ever again, least he see another room full of chemical messes that he had to clean up, by himself, without any aid of enchanted tools, ever again.

With his failure now properly disposed, and his mixing bowl now aptly cleaned and free of stains, the young Choatis went back to his table and set to work, trying to keep his focus on his work to avoid causing another failure.

But as always, when his wish-filling dreams invaded his mind, he could not help but focus on them.

If he won enough matches in the Alpha Drone, he could go onto playing the game "for real" in the Beta Drones and, later the Battle Drones. But the best part of it was: once he proved that he had the ability to survive the realistic battles of the Drones, he would earn the right to go outside of the sanctuary that Chaotic was.

He could see the world that was Perim, but most of all, he could finally have the chance see, and if he was lucky, even meet the one creature in all of Perim that he had the upmost admiration for.

Maxxor, the leader of the OverWorlders.

PHOM!

"… … not again…"

The dirty socks and old fish smell was back, stronger than ever.

At this rate, he was going to need to soak in a bathtub filled with his mother's overpowering flowery perfumes in order to get rid of the stink. No Chaotic Players…heck every Chaotis in Chaotic would not want to be anywhere near him with him smelling so ghastly.

Tom sighed dejectedly as he carried yet another bowl filled with more smoking remnants of a ruined potion.

* * *

**City Info:**

The Alpha Drome: Located in Inner Sector of Chaotic, this Drome is nicknamed the Beginner's Drome. This because starting out beginner players play the Chaotic Game in this drone, though veteran players also use the drone if they wish, but they are forbidden to play against the beginners unless given permission by the Game Trainers. The Alpha Drome does not use the transformations as used in the Beta and Battle Dromes. Instead players use a both real and an online deck, created from cards they have to buy or receive from their Trainers. When players win a certain high number of online matches in the Alpha Drome, they are considered skilled enough to play in the Beta Drones, and they are rewarded their Scanners.

**Note:** The Alpha Drome does not exist in the Chaotic Show. It is my own creation.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Way of Survival

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Kaz Kalinkas, mentions 2 others

Words: 1,527

Rating: G

Summary: Start to learn about the origins of the Chaotic Game, with the first appearance of Kaz as a bonus!

* * *

"_Beyond the safe isolation of our new home the world known as Perim has not taken kindly on our people. War between the four other tribes seems to be the center of their lives, but our lives are focused on the pursuit for answers as to who we are and where we came from. _

_We are scholars and explorers. _

_They are warriors and survivors._

_As such, most have not looked upon our tribe with any form of respect or kindness. For to them, we are weak and unable to attribute anything useful to aid them…albeit, from what those who journeyed pass the Great Barrier of Mists have seen, we seem to be ahead of them in the ways of technology separated from war. _

_We had expected Perim to hold the answers, but all we found are more questions._

_Was it because of this war that our ancestors had put us into Deep Sleep? Had they wanted that when we awoke that the war would have ended and that we would be living in a time of peace with the others? _

_This question is but one of many, many questions, but the answers are hard to find, and those who could know, even if it is but a little, are unwilling to provide. _

_But my sworn brothers and sisters and I agree that before we can truly start searching for the answers to our past, we must first seek out the answers of our present and our future. We are in agreement that one day our tribe may have to defend itself against anything that will threaten our new home beyond the barrier. _

_Not only that, the Tribe needs to learn how to survive beyond the sanctuary. Despite how safe our home is, danger always finds a way to disrupt even the most secured of havens. No barrier can truly stand against the flow of time forever. _

_Our people must not be caught completely off guard without a way to defend themselves. _

_Our very survival could depend on it._

_Since the other tribes are unwilling to teach us how to fight, defend or survive, Tirasis, elected Master of Creativity, is working on finding a way we can learn how without Perim's creatures ever having to know that they are teaching us the important skills of survival that they themselves have acquired through their generations. _

_My brothers and sister and I will put our faith in our youngest sister's creative and inventive mind. _

_Perhaps she will find something that we have overlooked."_

_- Crellen, elected Master of Wisdom, Spring of Year 7 A.D.S_

* * *

**Year 199 A.D.S**

Kazdan Kalinkas, better known as Kaz or by his chaotic game player name KidChaor, walked leisurely out of the small smithy he was recently employed at as both its Enchanter and as its delivery boy. He was lucky that the smith, a kind if serious man named Alvor, was willing to hire a fresh-out-of-apprenticing young Enchanter, who also happened to be a semi-well known player of the Chaotic game.

When he hired him, Alvor had made Kaz a deal. The young Enchanter was free to continue his Chaotic matches, and his rather daily visits to Perim, as long as he spent at least five hours a day, either separate or conjoined, working for the forge. Due to how small Alvor's forge was, customers did not often come to his forge for enchantments to be made along with the items and gear they asked him to forge or repair. As such, Kaz did more delivery jobs then enchanting work for Alvor, but it suited him fine now.

His life was currently more devoted to his game matches, Perim adventuring, and Scan Quests then to his enchanting right now. Maybe later down the road, when he was older and his need for adventure (as his mother liked to call his matches and trips) was satisfied, he would settle into his profession. But somehow, Kaz doubted he ever would ever give up his adventuring.

Besides, there were plenty of Chaotis far older than he was who had good professions, and even families, and still found the time to do Chaotic Battles and Scan Quests, as well as visit the friends they made in Perim.

Besides, Kaz didn't want to abandon H'earring just because he had gotten older and grown up.

Next to Tom, H'earring was one of his few good friends.

Stopping under the shade of a conveniently place tree, Kaz reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his Scanner, activating it by pressing the lone top button, shaped like the Chaotis Tribe's tribal symbol. The large screen flashed and faded to reveal the Scanner's rather simple GUI. None of the icons were flashing, so there was nothing needing immediate attention: no announcements for Matches, or important mail or calls, not even a "You're Late" alert.

Pressing the down direction control, Kaz scrolled to the "Current Drome Matches" icon and pushed the enter button in the center of the four-way cross that made up the direction controls.

The program opened to reveal a list of the three types of Dromes: Alpha, Beta and Battle. Kaz selected the Alpha folder.

A list of matches, neatly organized into a three column of currently thirty rows, appeared on the screen. The columns were labeled first by Contestant, then by Challenger, then by Time. The Time column showed that currently most of the matches in the Alpha Drone were underway.

Out of all the Dromes in the city, only the Alpha Drome had the capacity to hold multiple matches between different contesting players within its walls at once. All the other Dromes only allowed one match per one pair of contesting players at one time. This was likely due to the Alpha Drome's lack of holographic equipment, and to help the need to accommodate the growing number of interested beginners of the Chaotic Game.

Kaz scrolled down the list, searching both the Contestant and Challenger columns for one particular Chaotic Player name: MajorTom.

Now that Kaz had completed his daily work hours with Alvor, he was hoping to watch Tom do his Alpha Drome matches, mainly to see how well Tom had progressed so far. And, by some lucky chance, his friend would prove to the Codemasters that he had reached enough experience that they would allow him to finally compete in the higher level Dromes.

It was Kaz himself who had gotten Tom interested in participating in playing Chaotic after all. As such, he felt he had a certain responsibility to watch his best friend's battle skill improve and grow.

When they were young, Tom and Kaz enjoyed watching Chaotic matches in the City's PortCourt after finishing primary school for the day. They had spent hours watching the matches, enjoying the excitement of practically, but not quite, realistic battles between Perim's creatures.

In the time they spent viewing the games, they found which tribe they liked the best. Kaz had chosen the UnderWorlders for their strength on the battlefield and their tricky, almost underhandedly so, strategy tactics, while Tom preferred the OverWorlders for their ethnical teamwork tactics in battle and their overall never-give-up attitude.

At last, Kaz smiled in relief at finding MajorTom's name, near the bottom of the first column. He checked the time.

If he hurried, he would be able to see Tom's match without missing a thing.

* * *

"_It's done._

_It has taken three painstaking years, with plenty of failures and headaches, but finally my pronounced creativity with our technology has paid off again._

_It's more than a little off-the-wall, but I am certain that it will solve the problem my sworn siblings and I have been dealing with: the problem the Tribe's lack of ability to defend itself from a world divided by war. _

_If the final testing is met with the success that I expect from it, then we can move on to other important matters, such as the growing shortage of the city's food and supplies that I grow concerned about._

_But I'm not without my fears. _

_If the Scanner prototype fails…_

…_No, I cannot afford to allow my dread to overwhelm me now. I will save it until after the final tests are complete._

_I should just be relieved and thankful that the UnderWorlder Leader, Kiru, and his OverWorlder mate have been kind enough to allow me to use them as the Scanner's testing subjects despite Kiru's Overworlder Wise One's concerns and objections. _

_It warms my heart that there are some creatures in Perim that do want to help others. _

_But I can't help but wonder why the Wise One was so objective towards us…_

_Could it be he knows more about the Tribe then he lets on? I had noticed when we first met he didn't seem all that surprised to meet us…then again, Kiru had the same reaction, but he was far more welcoming than expected._

_Perhaps I should take this matter to Crellen and ask his advice, but it could be nothing. Still, better to ask someone wiser when it comes to dealing with Perim's Tribes."_

_- Tirasis, elected Master of Creativity, Summer of Year 10 A.D.S_

* * *

**People Info:**

Crellen, Master of Wisdom – The oldest of the seven Chaotis who discovered Chaotic. He and his companions have become prominent figures in Chaotis society, even well after their passing. Master Crellen was known for his wise counsel, and was the first to try and open diplomatic negotiations with the other Tribes. However, he realized he had to turn his focus on his Tribe when he was met with hostility and distrust with the majority of the other Tribes' warrior members.

Tirasis, Master of Creativity – The youngest of the seven Chaotis who discovered Chaotic. She and her companions have become prominent figures in Chaotis society, even well after their passing. Known for her ingenious and creative talent the technology, Master Tirasis is credited for creating most of the Chaotis' prevalent technologies, such as the Scanner and the Holographic generator. She is also credited in outlining the theory of creating the Tribe's Elemental Battle Gear.

**Misc Info:** A.D.S is an acronym for **A**fter **D**eep **S**leep on the Chaotis Tribe's timeline

**Note:** Master Crellen and Master Tirasis are not the Codemasters!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Next Level

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas

Words: 1,588

Rating: G

Summary: After beating an experienced UnderWorlder player, MajorTom earns his Scanner

* * *

Most of the Alpha Drome's chambers were packed when Kaz arrived, filled up by beginner Chaotic players and their Game Trainers. Players who were not playing a match crowded around the game tables to observe the players that were. Unlike the other Dromes, which were built strictly for the more advanced version of the game over a century and a half ago, the Alpha Drome was more like a learning center. Anyone, no matter what their age, profession or even handicap, could enter and learn how to play.

Kaz had seen many interesting Chaotis at the Alpha Drome. Some of the beginners were old enough to be Kaz's parent or even grandparent, being taught by the most experienced and patient of the trainers. He always spotted a least of couple people in those moving chairs called wheelchairs (a medical invention created by Codemaster Crellen) somewhere in the crowds, and a little more than a handful of them made it up to the higher level Dromes. He had even met a few players who were deaf or blind, and yet somehow still won more than their fair share of matches. How they managed that Kaz never bothered to figure out, but it made both the viewing and the playing experience interesting and unique.

And those were just a couple to name…

Laughing at himself when he realized he was staring intently at some random match, Kaz shook his head and continued his search for Tom. He had made it to Drome, but now he had to search around and find which room held his best friend. However, it seemed he was always getting caught up in the Alpha Drome's current unique blend of visitors every time he visited, especially when he was trying not to be late.

* * *

"Maxxor attacks Rothar with a Cyclance."

"Kughar uses the Song of Treachery."

"There goes Drakness! Takin' it to Nauthilax!"

Sitting upright in his seat, Tom could feel his body tremble in exhilarated excitement. He had been missing the excitement of the game this past week. With how bad his potion-making skills had gotten from lack of use, his trainer had banned him from playing Chaotic for a whole seven days. Tom had groaned loudly in protest, but in the end, conceded to his fate.

However that still did not stop a large part of his mind from screaming on how unfair it was that Kaz no longer had to deal with his Enchanting Trainer now that he had reached journeyman status with his skills. At Kaz's young 15-years of age, he made an impressive feat at earning his status that young as most Chaotis do not reach journeyman status until their late teens and early twenties. His best friend was free to do play Chaotic and journey to Perim without worrying that anyone (expect the Codemasters) would take his privileges away.

Tom on the other hand would be working with his Trainer for a few more years to come. Even when he did eventually earn the privilege to journey beyond Chaotis's boarders, he was still going to be leashed by his Trainer.

For most of the week, Tom was in a petulant mood under his Trainer's stern eye. But he kept his temper in check, only letting a few grumbles out under his breath, as he did not want to further lengthen his punishment. But eventually, as time went now and the punishment was nearing its end, Tom allowed the more logical side of his brain to act.

Kaz earned his early journeyman status because he did not slack off his enchanting studies and practices to continuously play Chaotic and explore Perim.

Unlike himself…

With his winning matches piling up, Tom knew he was reaching a high skill level in the Alpha Drome. It meant that the Overseers of the Drome were watching his matches more closely now.

Every Drome in Chaotis had an unseen, but always present and heard, Overseer, and the Alpha Drome had seven of them. The Overseers of the Dromes were veteran adult Chaotis players assigned by the Codemasters to judge and evaluate both the players and their performance. Their usual duties were to mainly that of a referee, ensuring that the rules were met, and games were played fairly, as well as ensure the safety of the players. However, the seven Overseers in the Alpha Drome had the extra duties to evaluate and judge the players in the Drome.

Their duty was to find who was worthy enough to survive the next level of the game. Not every Chaotis player could handle the too real-life-like simulation of the other Dromes. Some Chaotis could become traumatized by the experience and many of them had. Some had even quit playing the game, while others would stick to only playing in the Alpha Drome with their cards instead of their online decks. It was these seven Overseers duty to make sure that this number stayed low.

And now, though he could not see them, Tom knew they were watching him. They had been watching him for quite a while now, judging and assessing him. And Tom did not want to be proven unworthy of advancement.

Without the advancement, he would never be able to leave Chaotic on his own or without permission. Healers were allowed outside the city and the valley boarders, but unless they reached advancement in the Alpha Drome, and could survive eight matches in the Beta Dromes, they were not allowed to leave without an escort. And even if they did manage to go gain permission to go alone, there were strict restrictions that did not allow them to do certain things, like explore. Healers were too valuable and too few in the Tribe to be allowed lost recklessly.

It was why he had slacked off in his healing training, he wanted to prove that he was worthy of advancement.

But he had forgotten in his determination that he still had other responsibilities and worthiness to prove to others besides the Alpha Drome Overseers. He made the mistake of having forgotten that and not handling and juggling all his responsibilities reasonably and accountability. He was just as serious on becoming a Healer as he was a Chaotic player and his Trainer knew that. It was why the punishment only lasted a week instead of a month or even longer.

So in this light, his punishment was a fair one.

But now that his punishment was over

"Ten energy left. Come on Maxxor."

His Attack Card flipped up.

"A Rock Wave! Yes!"

Tom's opponent groaned a "No" and slumped down in his chair in defeat while the gathered small crowd let out a collective mixture of enthusiastic cheers in Tom's victory and crushed moans at his opponent's defeat. Through it all, a smile of smugly earned victory kept itself planted on Tom's lips.

Just one more battle won for the Alpha Drome Overseers' eyes.

"Nice one Tom!" came the familiar voice of Kaz over his shoulder, "You're getting good at this."

Tom turned in chair slightly to better look at his best friend. Ever since he had gotten his journeyman status, Kaz had been wearing these round glasses with pink-tint lens over his rustic brown eyes. They had been a gift from his former trainer as a reward for earning his status so early and for being such a good student to him: in fact, Kaz had been crowned his best student, which was no easy feat in the enchanting field. At first, Tom had found the glasses silly on his friend's face, but in time, he found that they actually were a good fit to his friend's looks; especially with the fiery orange-redness of his hair.

"Hey Kaz," Tom greeted, getting up from the chair to clasp hands with his friends, "Yeah. Those OverWorlder strategy tips you gave me really—"

The console's computer he used to play the game started beeping loudly, causing just about everyone in the immediate vicinity, including Tom and Kaz, to pause and go quiet as if someone had hit a pause button.

Blinking in his surprise, Tom turned back to the console and leaned over it to look at the computer. There in the center of the screen was a flashing icon with a mail envelope in its center.

"Chaotic Mail?" Tom uttered more then asked in confused surprise as Kaz stepped closer to look over his shoulder. As he pressed the icon with his finger, he heard Kaz suck in a large gust of air, but Tom largely ignored him as the envelope opened and the message inside of it flew out to cover the screen in white.

The message read: **DGAFECB **

"That's weird," Tom said, a finger raising to his tap the side of his mouth in confusion, "A bunch of letters?"

As Tom moved the hand he raised up to scratch his head, Kaz gently pushed him aside to have a look for himself. Tom let him as he had never received any sort of message after he finished playing a match in the Drome before. Maybe Kaz had a better idea of what it was.

He was proven right when he heard Kaz breath out a "No way."

What Tom did not expect was Kaz suddenly grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth in excitement so hard it felt like he was having whiplash. "Tom! It's a password! You got a password! You made it! You've earned your Scanner!"

And the whole world went silent and froze.

* * *

**Misc. Info**

Drome Overseers – This AU's verison of the "talking and spinning around Chaotic symbol" that serves as the game referee in the show. Since the show puts Chaotic and Perim online, we can be certain that the "referee" is actually the computer, but since this AU puts the Chaotic Universe in the real-world setting, I had to get creative on how this would work out since the "referee" is an important feature.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Feeling of Forbid

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas, along with OCs

Words: 1,675

Rating: G

Summary: Tom enters the Alpha Drome's central chamber

* * *

Kaz's face was turning red as he laughed hard enough that he couldn't remain standing. The journeyman Enchanter and experienced Chaotis player was hunched over on his knees, clutching his stomach as the muscles strained and throbbed from the laughter. Whenever he seemed to calm down enough to catch some breath, Kaz only had to take one look at the glaring face with pink-tinted cheeks of Tom before falling back into a fit of laughter. But now Kaz couldn't even stay on his knees, falling onto one of his sides.

"It was not THAT funny!" Tom protested, trying to glare his friend into ceasing his laughter.

"Yes! It! Was!" Kaz wheezed out between laughs, "You! Fainted!"

The pinkness on his tan cheeks only deepened into a darker shade, coming closer to shade of red rather than pink, as Tom tried again to glare harder at his guffawing best friend. It was not working, but Tom was known to be stubborn when he wanted to be. He kept on with his glaring as he waited for Kaz to either stop laughing or pass out from the lack of air. At the moment, Tom was leaning more to wanting Kaz to pass out.

If it was not for the fact that he had no idea where to go to pick up his Scanner, Tom would have just walked away and leave Kaz behind. Unfortunately for him since he didn't know, Tom had to wait out his friend's laughing fit before he could go anywhere. And Tom's patience level was not high today.

"You were no better when you earned your Scanner!" he protested when Kaz finally seemed to calm down enough that he wouldn't go back into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah? But I didn't faint!" Kaz giggled, dipping two fingers under his glasses lens to wipe tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"No," Tom agreed, but a smirk crawled onto his face "You made a fool of yourself by leap dancing around and falling into the lake."

Rather than becoming embarrassed by the memory of his reaction to earning his Scanner, Kaz let out a short burst of a laugh. "True," he agreed, pushing himself upright off the Alpha Drome floor, "But that was kind of to be expected. You, on the other hand, don't faint!"

Tom let out a sigh of mixed annoyance and impatience as he grabbed onto his scrawny friend's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Look, can we just forget about that and get my Scanner?"

Kaz raised his hands pacifically. "Alright, alright. I'll take you to get your Scanner, but first, do you have your card deck with you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tom asked impatience deeply laced in his tone. He wanted to get going.

"Trust me," Kaz assured, "You need to have your deck with you."

Tom sighed irritably and pointed to one of the many pouches on his belt. The pouch closest to his right hip was the one that held his Chaotic game cards, the rest of the pouches either had his herbs, his empty tube flasks, a few elixirs, a couple of his successful potions and his medical bandages. Tom always had some of his healer supplies on him, just as Kaz always had some of his enchanting elements (elemental shards, essences and dusts) and his scribing tool on him, along with his bag pouch of blank runestones.

"Good!" Kaz said, clapping his hands together, "Follow me."

* * *

"Uh, Kaz? Are we even allowed to go in there?"

It had taken Tom a couple of minutes to realize Kaz was leading him to the central chamber of the Alpha Drome. Out of all the chambers within the Alpha Drome, the central chamber was the only one blocked off to the visitors. Tom had only seen the Game Trainers, and a handful of Chaotic players, enter that room.

The Game Trainers' allowance Tom could understand, though he was drawing a blank on how the Chaotic players were allowed in. Tom had seen a few mischievous or just plain curious Chaotis try to enter the room, but they were stopped the two guardsmen guarding the door. Once, some years ago now, Tom had seen a rather cheeky and defiant Chaotis with blonde hair and a Hotekk Sector accent try to force his way pass the guards. He ended up getting blown down the corridor and out the door by the guardsmen's Wind Gauntlet battle gear.

After witnessing that incident, Tom gained a healthy amount of respect for those guardsmen and pointedly decided to leave that door alone. He never went close to it since making that decision that day until now.

"Don't worry Tom," Kaz said, "Tobias and Daniel only look intimidating."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen them blow some guy out the door," Tom pointed out

"Only because he wasn't taking them seriously when they said he wasn't allowed in," Kaz assured, "They prefer not to use their battle gear. Besides, you're allowed in, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…" Tom said, still not so sure.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to them," Kaz offered, though privately he thought it was rather silly that his best friend was so nervous around those two guardsmen when he had nothing to worry about. Tom nodded his agreement and thanks.

"_Goddag, Tobias! Daniel!_" Kaz called in the Tongue, waving to the guardsmen.

"_Goddag, KidChaor_," one the guards answered. Daniel, Kaz recognized by the voice. When both adult Chaotis were wearing their leather guardsman helms on their heads and covering much of their faces, they look exactly the same unless someone was standing up close to them enough to see their different eye colors.

Through the eye slits of their helms, both the guardsman watched the two younger Chaotis walk up, though Tom was lingering a pace and a half behind Kaz.

"_Hvad laver du her?_" Daniel asked. His tone of voice was polite instead of demanding like Tom had expected.

"_Vi er her for at hente sin Scanner,_" Kaz answered, pointing at Tom over his shoulder without looking

"_Navn?_"

"MajorTom."

Daniel's eyes shifted over to Tom, then gave a short nod. "_Kun_ MajorTom _kan komme ind_."

"_Selvfølgelig._"

Kaz turned back to Tom, who now looked a little better, but still holding onto his wariness around the guardsmen. "See Tom? They're not so bad."

Tom didn't say a word. His eyes were on the half-circular door as it started to open. Beyond the doorframe, he couldn't see anything but inky darkness that seemed to swallow any light shining in from the now open doorway.

A different feeling of wariness was nudging its way into his head. Tom felt like he was entering a forbidden zone. One where anything you know that one wrong move will get you in trouble. You knew that you did not belong in there and that the only reason you were even allowed entry was because you had been invited in. But the worst feeling was that it felt like there were many unseen eyes were watching him from within the darkness, waiting for him to enter.

The feeling of fear—because that was what it was—was an irrational one, Tom knew, but it came anyway and wanted to stay, gripping on his mind, refusing to be shoved away.

Tom briefly wondered if this was why the Alpha Drome's central chamber was nicknamed "The Forbid Zone." He had thought that it was a joke amongst the Chaotic players who had reached the second level and had gotten their Scanners, but now he could see that it was actually quite true. He had not even step one foot inside, and already he had the feeling it was best to turn around and walk away.

He felt a warm weight on his shoulder, and slight pressure as it was gently squeezed underneath long thin fingers. Unable to look away from the darkness, a slight turn of the head was all Tom could but, but it was enough to allow the corner of his eye to catch Kaz's friendly and reassuring face.

"I know how you feel," his friend assured, "But just do what you're told, don't forget to speak The Tongue, and you'll be just fine."

Tom allowed himself to voice his discomfort. It was not like Kaz would hold it against him for being uncomfortable and scared to enter a room where the seven Overseers of the Alpha Drome were awaiting him. "Are you sure you can't just come in with me?"

"Hey, I already got my Scanner," Kaz shot back, but his voice tone was lighthearted, "It's really nothing to be afraid of. Just think of the room like Tobias and Daniel: scary-looking with their helmets, armor and battle gear on, but are really good guys underneath."

_Expect I don't know them like you do, _Tom thought to himself, deciding not to voice that as pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly; trying to exploit one of the breathing relaxation techniques his Trainer taught him.

It wasn't working as well as he wanted.

So he thought about Maxxor instead…

Maxxor would not let some irrational feeling of fear get in his way. Maxxor would and could face anything head on without fear or dread holding him back. Maxxor was as brave as he was strong. Entering a room was nothing compared to facing a dozen UnderWorlder armies head on.

He had to be as brave as Maxxor.

Feeling a sense of renewed strength, Tom shoved down the feeling of fear, driving it to the back of his mind and holding it there, refusing to allow it to the forefront of his thoughts. His shoulders straightened, his head held up and he schooled his face into what Kaz liked to call his game face.

Without hesitation, Tom put one foot in front of the other and walked through the doorway and into the darkness, the door spiraling shut behind him.

* * *

**Language Info:**

The Tongue—_Tungen af de mennesker_ (Otherwise known as "The Tongue of the People" or its shorten version "The Tongue") is the Chaotis' native language. These days, Chaotis mainly used when it when speaking to one another formally, or to someone of authority as a show of respect. Since first contact with Perim, the Chaotis, especially those from the second generation, learned the Perim Common language in order to be able to understand the other Tribes. Perim Common has become the more regularly used language among the Chaotis. However, it's an academic requirement that young Chaotis learn to speak both Perim Common and The Tongue, as to not forget more of their already forgotten heritage.

**Note:** The Tongue is actually the real-life Danish language. I don't pretend to know the language, but since the show is based off the Danish trading card game, I thought "why not?" Besides, it strengthens the differences the Chaotis have with the other Tribes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This Chapter, for whatever the reason, just did not want to cooperate. So I apologize for how long it took, how weak it may seem and that's shorter than the other chapters, expect for the first one. Hope you enjoy, and please review and ask any questions to have or things that seem to lack, please.

Title: In Among Mysticism

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas, Alpha Drome Overseers (unseen)

Words: 802

Rating: G

Summary: Nothing is what it seems…especially among that Tom thought he understood

* * *

"…Dude…"

"I know."

"Dude!"

"I know!"

"Dude!"

"Tom," Kaz rebuked with a smile and a laugh, "You don't even say 'Dude.'"

"I KNOW!" Tom replied, his voice a near shout with the biggest grin he ever had on his face. If it were possible, the edges of his smile would be up past his ears. For held in his right hand was his own Scanner. He had been waiting a long time for the day when he could finally hold his own Scanner in his hand. Now that the day was here, it seemed entirely too surreal—like he was in a dream.

But it was no dream; the solid weight of the Scanner in his palm was too real to be dreamlike. He knew, because he had dreamed of holding his Scanner many times.

As opposed to Kaz's red Scanner, Tom's was colored blue. This was meant to represent the Tribe that was most favored both in his deck and in his game strategies that the Drome Overseers had reviewed.

Tom's smile lost a little of its gleam, and his excited mood tampered down as he thought back to what happened not even a few minutes ago.

The meeting of the Alpha Drome Overseers was nothing like Tom could have imagined. He never saw anybody in that strange room.

When the door closed behind him when he entered the Alpha Drome's central chamber, there was only one source of light: a single pillar of light emitting from what may have been the center of the chamber, but unseen from the entrance when the door was open. The beam connected the floor and the ceiling, forming a column made entirely out of an aura of white. Tom had stood near the entrance in confusion for a few moments before he heard them.

"_Velkommen_ Tom Majors."

Seven voices; dominantly male, but he heard two, or maybe three, voices that had female tones. Tom could not discern any sector accents; the tone of the voices seemed to be overwhelmed with a monotonic base. Yet they were, all of them, welcoming him.

"Hel—_Hej_," Tom had answered, almost forgetting that Kaz told him to speak in _The Tongue_. He decided did not want to know what would happen if he showed disrespect towards these voices. As welcoming as they sounded, they also sounded like something you do not want to anger as well.

It was a dangerous mix of impressions for a group of Chaotis whose main job was that of a referee. It confused Tom as to why, yet he could not help but feel that he was safe among their presence, even if he could not see them.

Whoever these Overseers were, Tom decided, they had to be much more important than just what their jobs described them as.

"_Venligst skridt ind i lyset._"

There weren't any words in either Common or in _The Tongue_ that could describe what exactly had happened when Tom entered, willingly, but not without a little apprehensiveness, that column of light. Even Tom's own memory was hazy at best.

He could not recall many images or sounds, but he could foremost remember seeing was his vision being filled with lights of different shades of blue and white, with letters and numbers floating around him, some lazily, others more rapid.

And the humming…least, that was all Tom could describe the sound as. The hum was of some unknown tune or tone that seemed to slither into his ears and filling his head. Yet Tom could not feel it as intrusive or precarious. If anything, it was like a kneading massage for his brain, much like the ones his Trainer subjected him to in order to teach him how to manipulate the layers of muscle and connective tissues of the Chaotis body.

The hum seemed to follow the same principle, finding the hidden tension—in this case; tension would be his anxiety—within his mind and soothing it away.

Tom found he was feeling no fear…

Just peace…

Tom was not sure how long it lasted. It seemed to last both for a lifetime and for only a minute. But when it was over, calmness and a sort of laziness had settled in his body. It took him a few minutes to realize his right hand was holding something.

That was how he found his Scanner.

It was then, looking down at his hard-earned prize, Tom realized something. These Overseers were not just were not just veteran Chaotis players who did the referee work for the Chaotic Game; they were probably the closest thing the Chaotis got to Mugicians.

What did that mean? Tom could only wonder, unable to figure out any answers.

That thought did not leave him until he exited the Alpha Drome where Kaz was awaiting him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ugh! This chapter took forever to write with college in the way! Real life suuucks!

Title: The Apprentice's Teacher

Author: girl1213

Fandom: Chaotic

My Challenge: AU-verse! Humans are a sixth tribe

Characters: Tom Majors and Jaison LeFeuvre (My OC)

Words: 1,628

Rating: G

Summary: Tom has a talk with his Trainer

* * *

During the next week, between his potion-making practices, Tom spent time getting use to his Scanner. He had been mildly disappointed earlier in the week when Kaz informed him that it will be a while before he would have his first official Drome match outside of the Alpha Drome. He had been looking forward to his first Beta Drome match for almost as long as he had been awaiting his Scanner.

But on the upside, the day after meeting the mysterious (and possibly mugical) Drome Overseers, Kaz took him to a part of the Inner Sector of Chaotic that he had not been allowed access before.

Chaotic's famous PortCourt.

Built before the Deep Sleep, and quite far into the Forgotten Time, the PortCourt was easily the oldest part of the city. What made it so famous, and so restricted to the city's residents, was the well-known fact that the PortCourt held the city's famous Transport Hub: the doorway into Perium.

Tom had been a little disenchanted when he saw that the Hub was nothing more than a few circles built into the floor with even more circles lining the edges. He had been something much grander, not simpler when he first heard of the famous Hub. Thankfully, his discontent did not last long when several Chaotis, clearly veterans of the Game, suddenly appeared in gentle flashes of bluish light.

"Neat, huh?" Kaz asked, grinning knowingly.

Tom had wordlessly nodded. Simple as the Hub looked, he could not argue with its effectiveness, especially when he learned that the surrounding area of the PortCourt around the Hub had the best viewing screens to watch the Drome Matches. Kaz took him to his often used table and the two of them had a fun time watching the Drome Matches broadcasted from the Chirrul Drome until it was time for Tom to meet with Jaison LeFeuvre.

* * *

The apprentice healer bit back a hiss of pain when he felt a fat drop of steaming hot liquid hopped out of the little cauldron he was supposed to be gently stirring in front of him with a ladle with an elongated handle. Letting go of the ladle's handle, Tom sent the innocent cauldron a glare as he raised his hand to gently suck at the stinging area on the back of his hand, before giving it few hard blows of air.

His Trainer, Jaison LeFeuvre, was only a few feet behind him, twisting her mortar hard into the stone bowl in front of her, grinding the stubbornly hardy fire leaves into a fine orange-red powder. She did not seem to notice anything going on around her, her attention solely focused on grinding. But Tom knew better than to think she was ignorant of her surroundings. Back when he was younger and not so focused on his studies, she always knew whenever he tried to sneak out of her little clinic when her back was turned.

The stinging now a dull ache, Tom went back to stirring the suspended cauldron hanging over the paver fire pit in the center of Jaison's workroom. He had to stir it carefully to allow the brew inside the cauldron to boil out evenly, otherwise the elixirs and oils would react badly when the herb ingredients were added. How badly the reaction would be depended on what kind of elixir or oil had been poured into the brew, but thankfully, the potion brew that they were making was not one to explode in a fury of steaming hot liquid, or let out a horrible stench if mixed wrong. This one would just change color and then become an interesting shade of dirty water.

But this potion was placed on a high demand order from the city's sanatorium. They were running low on Fire Leaf Potions needed to treat a serious case of infection that had been plaguing the Chaotis visiting the Gloomuck Swamp in Perim.

The Codemasters, or more specifically, the Guildmaster of the Healers Guild, Codemaster Crellan, had to declare the area as a "High Caution" location. Until the Healers could find out how the infection was getting into their bodies and what was causing the taint, the area would have limited access—only the most skilled of Healers and Enchanters could go freely there now; apprentices and Choatic Players were not allowed to go there until the safety ban was lifted.

The only thing that seemed to have the greatest chance on ridding the body of the mysterious swamp infection was the Fire Leaf Potion. A notice had been delivered to the Healing Clinics throughout the city, and the Clinic Healers and their apprentices had been hard at work to meet the demand. The Enchanters have also pitched in by helping the Gardeners grow more of the herb quickly through the use of their runes.

As much as he was anxious to start his first BetaDrome Match, Tom refused to allow himself to let down his suffering people while so many others were working hard to assist them. The Chaotic Game could wait, those patients could not.

"Is the brew ready?" came Jaison's voice from her worktable

Tom peeked into cauldron. The sizzling brew was a violent shade of yellow that reminded Tom of a well-ripe lemon. "It's ready," he answered, removing the spoon.

Tom flipped the switch next to him and the fire doused itself out always instantly. Using a long hook, he secured the cauldron's handle and carefully pulled the still hot suspended kettle closer to where he was sitting on the stone and concrete wall encircling the pit.

With a firm grip on the cauldron, Tom watched Jaison finish grinding the needed herb and pour it into her glass measuring bowl where the already grinded fire leaves sat in. He watched her check to see if the amount was at the precise measurement. Too much of the herb would make the potion too strong and could cause further harm to the patient, too little and the potion would not have the desired effect.

Giving herself a satisfied nod, Jaison lifted the bowl carefully off the table and walked over to the pit. As she poured the grinded herbs into the brew, Tom grimaced and turned his face away when an unexpected wave of uncomfortably hot air, followed by some steam, drifted up into his face. Jaison did not appear bothered by it, probably due to after the many years of brewing she performed, she had long gotten used to the more unpleasant parts of potion-making.

"You're going to preform your first BetaDrome match soon?" Jaison asked to her apprentice as he carefully allowed the cauldron to pull itself back into its original position.

"Yeah," Tom answered unhooking the hook from the cauldron's handle, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"No doubt," Jaison smiled, tossing a rune stone into the cauldron with well-practiced accuracy. "You've been quiet this past week and you've been quite focused on helping me in the clinic."

Tom frowned. "You make it sound as if that is bad thing."

Jaison gave him a smile and shook her head. "No, it is a very good thing that you've been quite helpful. However, I can't help but think part of this good behavior has to do with the fact that you want to stay in good favor with me. Because, sooner or later, you're going to want time to visit Perium."

"Uh…"

Tom felt sheepish. He should have known that she would know that he had a bit of alternative motion. Jaison had known him since he was a young seven-year-old spitfire, who was more interested in having adventures then sitting down in one place to study. He had been such a brat in the early days of his apprenticeship, but somehow Jaison managed to calm him down and make him into the responsible person he was today. Maybe it had to do with all those painful ear pulls she subjected him too. To this day whenever he remembered her pulling his ears they throbbed dully at the memory.

Jaison's smiled widened and she gave an amused little chuckle, taking the ladle's handle in her hand and began blending the herbs into the brew.

"Am I too easy to read?" Tom asked his Trainer as he scotched down to make room for her to get at the cauldron better.

"To me, yes," Jaison answered, leaning forward against the pit's wall, her green eyes on her apprentice, "But I practically raised you with your parents off on their own adventures in Perium, ever searching for even the slightest trace of clues to our lost history. I know you very well Tom Majors. And it's because I know you so well that I'm actually encouraging you to visit Perium."

"Wha—? Really?" If it were physically possible, Tom was sure his jaw was hanging so low at it was just about not touching the floor.

"Close your mouth."

Tom snapped his jaws back together.

"Yes, I'm allowing you to go to Perium at your leisure once you've earned your pass," Jaison said, turning her head to look at him squarely in the eyes, "Tom, you're fifteen and you've proven responsible enough to me. You're old enough now to leave our sanctuary. You need to see the world beyond our barrier of mists since we rely so heavily upon it. Furthermore, you're a Healer's Apprentice, not a novice. It's time you put your knowledge and craft into practical use. Healers benefit the most from hands-on experience then what they read in a book."

When she looked away, Tom did something he had not done since he was ten-years-old.

He hugged his Trainer…no, more than that, his teacher.

"Thank you," he said, almost in a whisper.

* * *

**Some Chaotis Info:**

Forgotten Time (F.T) – As the name says, the Forgotten Time is the lost forgotten history of the Chaotis Tribe. It is often referred to as the "Time Before The Deep Sleep," and sometimes even as "The Time Before Time." Very little is known about this lost time and many Chaotis wish to discovery knowledge about it. However what is known is that their city, Chaotic, had been built long into this time, which hints strongly that the Chaotis are an old tribe.

Fire Leaves – One of the few herbs native to Chaotic. Its name comes from its red and orange colors. Chaotis are cautioned not to eat it since it's so spicy that it literally burns the mouth. However, in herbalism medicine it's used to help with serious infections by "burning" the germs and diseases out of the infected area.

The Sanatorium – This is basically the major hospital of Chaotic as well as the Headquarters of the Healers Guild. More on the guilds later…

**Fan Questions!**

**nomad wants to know:** Do the Chaotis have its own army or a police force?

At this point, the Chaotis are a militia force in terms of army stance. However, they do have a budding police force (Tobias and Daniel).

**A guest wants to know:** Can the Chaotis be better fighters than most tribes if they can change form and fight in Perim?

Well…I haven't really thought of going that far that since, in the show, their form changes are just holograms with limited access into memories. However, The Chaotis are in fact a sleeping giant since they are learning how the Tribes fight. **Spoiler!** I actually am planning on the Chaotis eventually going into battle against the Tribes, but not for the Cothica.


End file.
